parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodneyladdin (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: *Aladdin - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Princess Jasmine - Cappy (Robots) *The Genie - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Jafar - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Sid (Ice Age) *The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *The Sultan - Bigweld (Robots) *Rajah - Alex (Madagascar) *Razoul - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Razoul's Guards - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *The Peddler - Lumiere (LA) (Beauty and the Beast)((2017)) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) *Gazeem The Thief - The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Snake Jafar - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) Scenes: *Rodneyladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/On A Dark Night *Rodneyladdin Part 2 - Rodney on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Rodneyladdin Part 3 - Rodney Fights with Anger/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Rodneyladdin Part 4 - Cappy's Dream *Rodneyladdin Part 5 - Ratchet and Bigweld's Conversation/Cappy Runs Away *Rodneyladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Ratchet's Evil Plan *Rodneyladdin Part 7 - Rodney Arrested (Part 1) *Rodneyladdin Part 8 - Rodney Arrested (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 9 - Rodney Escapes with a Commander *Rodneyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Rodneyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Thomas (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Rodneyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Thomas (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 14 - Bigweld Upbraids Ratchet *Rodneyladdin Part 15 - Rodney's First Wish *Rodneyladdin Part 16 - Ratchet Makes his Move/"Prince Rodney" *Rodneyladdin Part 17 - Bigweld Rides on a Saber-tooth *Rodneyladdin Part 18 - Rodney Argues with Thomas/Rodney Goes to Cappy *Rodneyladdin Part 19 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Rodneyladdin Part 20 - Rodney Almost Spills The Beans/Rodney and Cappy's Kiss *Rodneyladdin Part 21 - Rodney Gets Ambushed/Thomas Saves Rodney's Life *Rodneyladdin Part 22 - Ratchet Gets Exposed *Rodneyladdin Part 23 - Rodney's Depression/Blu Steals the Lamp *Rodneyladdin Part 24 - Bigweld's Announcement/Thomas's New Master is Ratchet *Rodneyladdin Part 25 - Ratchet's Dark Wishes *Rodneyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Rodney (Reprise)" *Rodneyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Rodneyladdin Part 28 - Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 1) *Rodneyladdin Part 29 - Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 30 - Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 3) *Rodneyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Rodneyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used: *Robots (2005) *Thomas The Tank Engine (1984) *Thomas and The Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends (2009) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meldtown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Dirit (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Inside Out (2017) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Rango (2011) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *and more Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs